


Padme: A Revelation

by ThePeteAwakens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeteAwakens/pseuds/ThePeteAwakens
Summary: Luke and Leia learn about there mother from an unexpected source.





	

**INT. ADMIRALS CONFERENCE ROOM - HOME ONE - HYPERSPACE**

Rebel leaders MON MOTHMA, ADMIRAL ACKBAR, PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA, along with the droid R2-D2 are seated around the conference table for the Top Secret debriefing of Commander LUKE SKYWALKER.

Luke looks troubled as R2 turns on his recorder and the Rebel leadership settles in to begin questioning him.

LEIA

Don't worry Luke you are among friends. This won't be that unpleasant.

LUKE

It is not that its just...(Luke trails off)

Mon Mothma puts her datapad down on the table and looks at Luke.

MOTHMA

If you are not ready Commander Skywalker we can adjourn until later in the voyage.

We have a few days travel time in hyperspace before we reach Mon Cala.

LUKE

It's not that Ma'am, its just there are some things I need to share with you, that I am

not ready to have become common knowledge in the Alliance.

ACKBAR

My boy, I think the least we can do is here you out off the record.

Wouldn't you say so Chancellor?

MOTHMA

Droid, cease recording and power down for the time being.

Commander.. err Luke, please what is on your mind?

 

Luke looks at Leia who nods and smiles supportively to her long time friend and newfound sibling.

 

LUKE

You both are aware that I surrendered to Darth Vader during the mission on the forest moon,

and that he took me before the Emperor on the second Death Star.From my initial report you

both know that both Vader and the Emperor are dead. I am not sure how much

Leia has shared with you both,about the events that led up to this.

 

Luke pauses for a moment and takes a calming breath.

LUKE

The sad truth of the matter is thereason that I had to surrender myself to Darth Vader is that we had a

special connection in the Force and as long as I remained with the strike team the missionwas in danger.

What I haven't told anyone besides Leia is that the reason that connection existed was because...

Darth Vader in another life was Anakin Skywalker and..

 

Luke again pauses again looking for permission to continue from Leia.

LEIA

It's ok Luke. They need to know.

LUKE

As I was saying, Anakin Skywalker was my father, and the father to my twin sister, Leia.

 

Both Mon Mothma and Ackbar exchange concerned knowing glances.

MOTHMA

Luke, no one in the rebellion could question either your or Princess Leia's

dedication to our cause if that is what you fear.

LUKE

Thank you ma'am, it is just that I have had so little time to really process and

understand what all of this means and frankly I sprung this on Leia just before the

battle. She has had even less time. I don't want it to be a distraction...

ACKBAR

This information will have to come out at some point, but I tend to agree

with Commander Skywalker. Our campaign to liberate the galaxy is

just beginning and this would be an unnecessary distraction.

What do you think Princess you have been rather quiet?

 

Leia looks over at the old Admiral. She shakes her head as if to dispel cobwebs.

LEIA

I..I love Luke and I trust him, but I still can't accept

that that vile monster was my father.

LUKE

In time you will, just as I did. But we know so little about what

led him to the Dark Side and about our mother. We have so many

unanswered questions, I beg you to give us time to look for those

answers.

A bittersweet smile spreads across Mon Mothma's face. Ackbar looks at from Luke to Leia, then back to Mon Mothma.

 

ACKBAR

Wait, you don't think???

 

MON MOTHMA

Yes, I do believe so. Well Princess it looks like your adoptive father kept

some secrets even from me. I suspect can help you both answer one

of those questions. I cannot believe I did not see it earlier.

How many hours have we spent together Leia that I haven't recognized that

beauty, that intelligence, that passion, that so clearly echo the light

that shown within your mother.

LEIA

Who? Who was she Mon?

MON MOTHMA

Your mother was Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. She was one of the first senators to

recognize the danger that became the Emperor and had a very close "friendship" with

a brash young Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker.

LUKE

Who was she? I don't think I have ever heard of her.

 

LEIA

It is not likely you would have Luke. She died during the closing days of The Clone Wars.

A small grin begins to cross Leia's face that slowly broadens into a smile.

LEIA

(chuckling to herself)

My father, Bail. Even his secrets had secrets. My father and my mother made no secret that I was adopted,

a war orphan he would tell me. Even though he was busy with his duties on Coruscant and Alderaan,

he always made a point to spend time with me when he was home. One of his favorite things

to do was stroll through Remembrance Park.

MOTHMA

A truly lovely place.

LEIA

Yes, a tragedy it is gone.

Leia turns to Luke.

LEIA

The thing is, Remembrance Park is a memorial park to important Alderaanian and select

galactic figures. One person is added each year by the Queen or Viceroy to the park. More often than

not our walks would settle around the memorial of Senator Amidala. My father often said he had

great admiration for this woman who he considered a dear friend. He even showed me some of

her speeches as I prepared to join the Imperial Senate. Luke she was amazing...

 

Leia begins to cry. Luke and Mon Mothma get up, cross the table and embrace her. Even the salty old Ackbar covertly wipes his cheek with a clawed hand while no one is looking.

Clearing his throat, Ackbar stands up looking out the view port and then turning back to his three comrades, his three friends.

ACKBAR

If I may, Leia, Luke. I can't say I had the pleasure of knowing your parents well. But during The Clone

Wars, which seems like so long ago, I had the honor of fighting by their side.

 

My homeworld of Mon Cala, the home of both my peoples and the Quarren was a largely peaceful world.

Then the Separatists came those damn droids and their cursed Karkarodon commanders

convinced the Quarren to turn against our King murdering himand deposing his heir, Prince

Lee-Char. It was only through the heroic efforts of your parents, the clone troopers, and their

Gungan allies that we were able to free both Mon Calamari and Quarren and liberate our planet.

 

I can't pretend to tell you how Jedi Skywalker became Darth Vader, but I can say I have never seen

anyone fight so hard to help others, except perhaps Senator Amidala.

LUKE

I..I..don't know what to say.

LEIA

Thank you Admiral.

ACKBAR

If it there is no objection from the Chancellor, I propose we

adjourn for the day and reconvene tomorrow.

MOTHMA

No objection at all Admiral, I think we all have a lot to process right now.

LUKE AND LEIA

(in unison)

Thank you.

Luke and Leia turn and begin to head towards the door.

ACKBAR

One last thing before you both leave. In my duties to King Lee-Char, I assembled some

comprehensive holographic accounts of both the political and military developments during

The Clone Wars.

Ackbar tosses Luke an access card.

ACKBAR

That card will allow you into my quarters, I believe if you search the holo index you should

be able to find a little more of what you are looking for.

**INT. OFFICERS CANTINA - HOME ONE - HYPERSPACE**

Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma sit together, sipping drinks, looking out at the star lines and laughing. Sharing each other company.

 

**INT. ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS - HOME ONE -HYPERSPACE**

Luke and Leia sit alone in a darkened room leaning against each other transfixed. The only light is cast by the holo-player, we see flashes of different scenes. In one we see Padme still the Queen speaking before the Senate. In another we see Anakin, Obi-Wan and an unknown Togruta Jedi battling a horde of battle droids. In a third we see meeting of Jedi and politicians at the entrance of the Senate building following the rescue of the Chancellor.

Leia's communicator buzzes and lights up in the background but in this  moment she and her brother are the only two individuals in the galaxy.


End file.
